


What a Difference a Day Makes

by 3star4life



Category: VIXX
Genre: Anal Sex, Chungking Express - Freeform, Domesticity, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, References to Chungking Express (movie), Self-Indulgent, Slice of Life, Smut, flight attendant!Jaehwan, jaehwan can be a little bratty, keo - Freeform, mentions of a toy plane, mentions of outdoor mid-level elevators, multi-lingual king lee jaehwan, oldies music, police officer!taekwoon, pwp sorta-ish, story takes place in Hong Kong, taekwoon is trying to move on from an old relationship, use of airplane safety video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:53:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24958666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3star4life/pseuds/3star4life
Summary: Taekwoon's ordinary life changes for the better after seducing a flight attendant on a rainy night.
Relationships: Jung Taekwoon | Leo/Lee Jaehwan | Ken
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17





	What a Difference a Day Makes

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse any typos! I'll be sure to correct it when I'm able to reread this without cringing ^_^

The weather reports had mentioned heavy downpour, but Taekwoon didn’t expect it to be so much. He rushes under the food stall, letting out a sigh as he takes his cap off, shaking the water droplets off as he wipes the side of his slicked hair. 

“Ahh, Officer Jung.” says the food stall’s owner, a kind albeit talkative man. Taekwoon offers the middle-aged male a warm smile and a nod. “You’re here a little late, I see. What will you have tonight? The usual?”

Taekwoon nods once more, politely affirming in a soft voice, “Yes, chef’s salad and a cup of coffee please.” He continues to brush off the water from his damp shoulders, adding “There were a lot of tickets to write tonight, and on top of that one of the car owners started arguing with me.” He shakes his head with a sigh, feeling fatigue set into his muscles with every passing minute.

The chef tsks as he prepares the coffee, “I do not envy your job one bit, that’s for sure.” Setting down a paper cup of hot coffee, he laughs “I actually almost already made your order beforehand since it’s so predictable. But good thing I didn’t, because it would have gotten soggy.” Taekwoon finds himself smiling, as he stands on the side and sips on his coffee, feeling almost as bitter as the warm drink he’s currently consuming. A small part of him feels embarrassed by the man’s comment, even if he doesn’t mean any harm by it, but most of him feels too tired to care tonight.

It is a typical evening for Jung Taekwoon: low-level police officer in central Hong Kong’s bustling square. He spends his time writing tickets, helping lost passerbys, breaking up fights by club goers up until dusk, ending his evening just in time for dinner. He stops by the same food stall after his shift ends to have a cup of black coffee as he waits for his chef’s salad to be prepared. If not the chef’s salad then some quick and easy instant ramen. One would assume that a chef’s salad is his favorite meal, but in all honesty, Taekwoon doesn’t even really know if it is. It was what his ex had recommended to him once and he hadn’t minded it...so he just continued to get it. It didn’t satisfy any burning desires, but Taekwoon didn’t really have any. So why change it? 

A few months ago Taekwoon would try to cook different things at home or perhaps go out to one of the many popular food places in the city square, but lately he has lost the interest. All of it seems a bit uneventful and pointless when he has no one to share the taste, the experience with. Taekwoon watches the downpour through the steam of the food stall’s glass box containing rotisserie chicken. The chicken looks mighty tempting, but Taekwoon doesn’t know if he really wants it. With no one to share it with, it would go to waste if he doesn’t like it. Besides, the chef’s salad will do just fine. 

His shoulders are still a bit wet and he can feel some residual rainwater against his black sideburns. The streets are a little more quiet than usual with only the sounds of pouring rain, tires against water, and occasionally honking. He doesn’t mind this one bit though, choosing to close his eyes for only a second. It was a pretty long day of work and he feels exhausted. He takes another sip of his coffee when another tall figure rushes in under the street stall, wet umbrella almost completely obstructing the individual. The stranger lets out a loud sigh, lowering the umbrella in front of him, his back to Taekwoon.

The officer glances over to find a mop of dark brown hair, slightly wavy from either the rain or maybe naturally; taekwoon doesn’t know which. The other male fiddles with his open umbrella, trying to shake away some of the water as he tries to close it. Taekwoon takes in the slightly petite figure of the other. The stranger is tall, even if he’s slightly shorter than Taekwoon himself. Taekwoon eyes the slightly wrinkled white shirt, roaming from the shoulder down to the lithe waist, taking in how the shirt tucks neatly into some navy blue slacks held up by a slim leather belt. His gaze dares to _explore_ _even_ _lower_ to the snug fit of the slacks against the other’s rather _generous_ bottom. Taekwoon takes a shaky sip of coffee. The stranger finally closes the umbrella and shakes his fringes, rain droplets scantily hitting Taekwoon’s cheek. The action reminds the officer of some puppy. The shorter male looks down at his wrist and sighs before turning to the food stall owner.

“Excuse me sir,” he says in broken Mandarin with a mellow voice. The owner glances up at the stranger, causing the other male to turn fully towards the counter. From his spot, Taekwoon can make out a pair of plushed lips and a pointed tip of a nose. The shorter male’s exaggerated enunciation further pushes his pink, _soft looking_ lips out as he continues. “can I have a cup of coffee, please?” he slowly says in Mandarin.

Taekwoon hears the store owner chuckle amusingly at the other, before nodding. He places a cup of coffee on the counter as he laughs, mumbling out something along the lines of ‘how cute.’

The stranger blinks at the stall owner, picking up his coffee cup. “Why is he laughing at me?” the other male mumbles in..Korean? Taekwoon’s eyebrows nearly shoot up to his hairline. He doesn’t hear Korean spoken around here often. He continues to quietly observe the other male. Said male turns towards the officer’s side, gaze focused on his coffee, sighing. The officer notices a neatly folded navy suit jacket resting on his forearm, a loose red and navy striped tie around his neck. 

Taekwoon takes his last sip of coffee, finishing his cup as he watches the shorter male’s pensive expression. The officer clears his throat and says in Korean “It’s what you spoke.” He watches the other male’s head shoot up, eyes wide, turning towards Taekwoon, almost as if he had just, at that moment, realized Taekwoon is standing there. Taekwoon throws his crumbled up cup into the nearby trashcan before placing his slightly trembling hands in his pockets. He licks his lips as he watches the other male’s pink lips part for a second. “People mostly speak Cantonese here.” Taekwoon gulps before adding, “And your Mandarin...it’s a bit broken. He thought it was cute.” he softly concludes, nodding towards the food stall owner.

The shorter male gapes at the officer for nearly another second, tilting his head to the side. Then, he smiles, lips fully stretched, faint white teeth peaking through his lips. “Oh, I see.” he replies. “That didn’t even occur to me.”

Taekwoon nods, suddenly feeling self-conscious. He clears his throat once more and stares at the glass box in front of him, the rotisserie chicken suddenly looking absolutely divine, completely worthy of his attention. 

“Here’s your order Officer Jung!” the cheerful owner says behind him, passing over a small bag with his dinner. As Taekwoon turns around towards the counter, his eyes lock with the stranger's. His head is still tilted, dark brown eyes still twinkling, almost covered by wavy brown fringes. The plushed lips are in a lazy smile as he takes another sip of coffee. Taekwoon feels a knot in his stomach...and he doesn’t think it’s from the anticipation of his chef’s salad. 

Taekwoon takes his wallet out, gulping before saying “I’ll pay for his coffee too.” motioning towards the stranger.

The chef raises his eyebrow and stares at the other male before smirking. “As you say officer,” he says while accepting the cash. Taekwoon nods before turning back around, eyes quickly catching the stranger’s before moving to the floor. Taekwoon feels a sudden heat on the back of his neck.

“Why thank you officer.” the stranger says in a soothing voice. Taekwoon turns towards the other male to find the lazy smile replaced by a cheeky grin. The stranger extends the hand not holding his coffee cup “Lee Jaehwan.” He says, before adding “Officer…”

The taller male gulps, taking the other’s hand “Taekwoon. Jung Taekwoon.” 

The stranger breaks out into a huge grin, white teeth full on display, eyes crinkling at the edges, and suddenly Taekwoon finds his heart stopping. 

“Taekwoon.” Jaehwan mumbles quietly, as if to himself. He cocks his head to the side once more “So Officer _Jung_ ,” he practically drawls, “I take it that you’re Korean?”

* * *

Jaehwan always drops by during his layovers, staying no longer than one or two days. There were a couple rare occasions of the younger male taking actual vacation time off, staying over about a week. It’s okay though; even this is enough for Taekwoon. As much as he would love to take his younger lover out to his favorite street food stall or listen to some live music with him in the city square or maybe even visit a touristy spot, Taekwoon was content with spending any time he could with Jaehwan. 

Months ago Taekwoon had asked him why couldn’t the younger male just settle down in one place. Why not just stay here with Taekwoon, for a year, a season, or even only a month? The brunet gave a minute smile, shrugging his shoulders, whispering a quiet “ _Just because.”_ Taekwoon hadn’t asked him again. It bothered him at first, not being able to see his lover for weeks, sometimes even months, at a time. Each time they had said goodbye, Taekwoon had wondered if this would be the last time he would see the bubbly flight attendant. 

His past relationship had ended like this: first filled with the constant presence of a lover and then, abruptly nothing. 

But Jaehwan was not his last lover and this is not his past relationship. No matter how much time passes, how many places Jaehwan flies, all the souvenirs he collects, he always makes it back to Taekwoon’s tiny apartment. And Taekwoon would wait for him.

For Jaehwan was like a bird, meant to be free, to fly to his heart’s content; he decides when to keep going and he decides when he wants to stop. He wishes Jaehwan would stay more often, but he’s fine with Jaehwan lazily playing his music out loud and dancing to himself in between napping, eating, and fucking. He watches the other’s brown hair flopping as he hums along to the song currently playing out loud from his oldies playlist. From the makeshift ottomon he’s currently lounging in, Taekwoon glances over to observe the central-mid-level escalator located outside his window. Jaehwan had initially been shocked, making sure to tell Taekwoon how weird it was to see people’s legs and belongings pass by all day and night. The officer had nearly shrugged; he liked watching the people pass by, each person going about their own mundane day as he watched them during his own. And it’s not like they can peek in through his window.

The flight attendant had just shot him an impassive look, mumbling out a _still weird_. Of course that didn’t stop the younger male from lying down on top of Taekwoon, head resting against the officer’s chest, making up stories of the individuals passing by. The flight attendant would even use the escalator to his advantage, crouching down slightly when it passes Taekwoon’s apartment, throwing out one more ‘ _see you later_ ’ kiss with a dopey smile. Taekwoon always made sure to catch the kiss and clutch it to his heart.   
  


Takewoon feels a smile creeping up on his face as Jaehwan parades around the apartment in nothing but a thin t-shirt and his shorts. Jaehwan is _not_ too fond of the humid weather, often complaining about feeling sweaty and how his permed hair gets frizzy. Taekwoon chuckles to himself because for all the complaints the younger male has, he is still here making Taekwoon’s tiny apartment feel like a home. Taekwoon keeps an impassive face before cracking a smile at the other’s petulant complaining. Oh how the officer loves to watch the other whine and fan himself, pouty lips full in effect, fringes already starting to cling to his forehead.

It’s a bit ironic, that Jung Taekwoon, a simple police officer who enjoyed the mundane offerings of his everyday life, would fall, _fall hard,_ for such a personality. Growing up as a young man of Korean descent in the busy streets of Hong Kong, Taekwoon had always been the shy, quiet guy who just wants to live an ordinary life. It was once his last relationship went awry that he’d realize how painful his ordinary life was. How _lonely_ it felt. Perhaps it’s Jaehwan’s energy that drew the older male to him. 

Lee Jaehwan, who came into his life with all of the swiftness and turbulence of a flight. The mere presence of the other male has changed Taekwoon’s monotonous day drastically, causing him to look forward to each day. 

“I wish you would invest in an air conditioner.” the flight attendant grumbles at the moment, moving about in front of Taekwoon. The taller male nods while listening to Jaehwan’s whining, scrolling through his phone, hiding his own smirk. He starts playing a video while Jaehwan is mid-complaint, effortlessly cutting the other off. Taekwoon sets his phone down on the table next to him, casually picking up the toy plane next to it. 

Jaehwan had given it to him a few months back as a gift. He has teased that he gave the same novelty planes to little kids who were crying on the plane, _“You whine just like those kids sometimes.”_ he said in a mock-baby voice. Taekwoon had scoffed at the time but as time went on it would go on to remind him of the younger male, staring at it upon returning from a long day of work. 

The automated words play in the background, _“...during takeoff, all seatbelts must be fastened around your waist.”_ Jaehwan squints his eyebrows, confused as all hell why Taekwoon would bring up, of all things, an airline safety video. In a way, he’s not surprised at the random act. Jaehwan has come to realize that while his boyfriend may have a shy and reserved personality for the most part, Taekwoon still likes to have fun in his own way, often time teasing and playing with him. He watches Taekwoon as the older male starts moving the toy plane over his head. Jaehwan can’t help the smile threatening to form on his lips.

“What are you doing?” Jaehwan nearly howls, rolling his eyes with a playful scoff when his boyfriend ignores his inquiries. Shaking his head, the brunet walks over to the fridge and grabs a beer bottle, as the video continues to play _“before our departure, may we have your attention to our cabin crew as they point out the safety features.”_ He pops the bottle open and takes a huge sip, walking back and standing against the doorway as he watches the officer play with the toy plane. The older male makes exaggerated whooshing noises as the plane ‘flies.’ _Cute._ Jaehwan ponders.

He tilts his head and juts out a hip, taking another sip of his beer, letting out a pleased sigh as the cool liquid touches his tongue. The flight attendant closes his eyes and places the cold glass against his face and forehead. A grin appears on his face as the safety audio continues faintly against the crooning of Dinah Washington. Jaehwan opens his eyes back up and sets the beer bottle down on the adjacent table. He chuckles as he watches his absolutely engrossed boyfriend. Pushing himself off of the doorway, he starts to lazily move along to the song currently playing as his fingers leisurely points to the _“emergency doors to the left and right”_ with his index and middle finger. 

Taekwoon throws a brief glance over at his lover as the audio continues _“under your seat is a life jacket_ ,” holding back a kittenish grin, biting his bottom lips as he continues with his plane’s flight. 

Jaehwan finds himself giggling as he languidly follows along with the safety video, doing the same practiced motions he has done hundreds of times before a plane takes off for _“-if required, place the life jacket over your head_ _and secure the strap firmly around your waist.”_ He tilts his head as he mimes putting a strap around his waist. The man in front of him raises an eyebrow at the move, but returns it back to the toy plane in his hand.

The younger male pauses for a second and pouts at lack of attention from the man in front of him. Moving a little closer towards his boyfriend as the audio continues to play, he sensually mimics the directions of _“Blowing into the tube will also inflate the life jacket,”_ locking eyes with his smirking boyfriend. He continues as the safety video mentions “- _and a whistle to attract attention,”_ lazily bringing a phantom whistle against his lips before seductively blowing on it. 

And _that_ action finally causes Taekwoon to lower the plane completely, breaking out in an impressed grin. 

Jaehwan can’t help himself and wiggles his eyebrows, immediately barking out a laugh over his own actions, covering his face for a second and shaking his head. He turns around and grabs the temporarily abandoned beer bottle, taking a couple of sips between his snickers. 

Taekwoon has a cheshire grin as he ‘flies’ his plane steadily over to where Jaehwan is drinking his beer, the plane stealthily dipping below then ascending as it moves closer to Jaehwan, brushing against his ass. 

The brunet nearly spills the beer in his mouth, chortling from the sensation, “What the fuck, Taekwoon!” he taunts out as he turns to face his boyfriend, lazily hitting the older’s broad chest. 

Taekwoon has a shit-eating grin as he continues to mess with the other, flying the plane up Jaehwan’s chest, sweeping it against the younger’s nipple through the thin fabric of his shirt. Jaehwan yelps and tries to push the older male away, only for Taekwoon to snigger and move the plane against the other bud. The shorter male squeels out, “Jung Fucking Taekwoon, stop this!” 

The officer just snickers as he continues to fly the plane around the other’s shoulder, descending it down Jaehwan’s back and gliding it superficially over his clothed crack. 

Jaehwan screeches, trying to push the other’s arm away, “Quit being a little shit Taek!” he shouts, grinning ear-to-ear as he pinches the older male’s nipple.

Taekwoon grabs the wrist of the offending hand and smirks, locking his eyes with Jaehwan. He brings the plane over and glides it _gently_ along the flight attendant’s clothed crotch, relishing on his boyfriend’s squeak. Next thing he knows Jaehwan is pouring the few remaining sips of beer left in the bottle all over Taekwoon’s white tank top, cackling like a mad man when the officer splutters. Jaehwan successfully pushes the taller male before maneuvering away as he continues to laugh.

“Hey!” Taekwoon grimaces, bearing his teeth as he reaches out for the other male. Jaehwan turns around with a playful grin and sticks his tongue out, giggling as he starts to back away until he feels the doorway between his shoulders. 

The raven-haired man gives a breathless chuckle, moving forward inch by inch in calculated steps. Both men stare at each other, the noise consisting of their panting and the ambient chatter coming from the streets outside. The safety video had ended a while ago with the current song dying down, a new one starting right after. 

Taekwoon takes in his lover’s slightly flushed cheeks, full lips currently in a smile, eyes full with mischief, full of _challenge_. The taller male moves forwards just slightly, arms aching to wrap around the other’s midriff. Jaehwan simpers as he starts to edge towards the side, feet getting ready to pick up speed, biting his lower lip through his grin before releasing it. The taller male stares at the bouncing lip, then glances up, eyes glinting almost ferally. 

Another long second passes before Jaehwan rushes off, speeding towards the bedroom with a wild Taekwoon on his tail. The taller male almost slips on the smooth floor, causing Jaehwan to bellow out loud. Taekwoon snickers at himself before jumping towards the other male, Jaehwan letting out a scream as he moves away towards the opposing side of the room. The raven-haired male, follows with quickness, and reaches out for Jaehwan’s waist with a firm grasp. Taekwoon pushes him playfully against the wall and takes both of Jaehwan’s wrist into his hands. 

Light fills the room through the window, hitting the wall right above Jaehwan’s head, his brown hair basking in a thin streak of sunlight here and there. Jaehwan giggles as he puts up a struggle against the older male, pulling away one of his wrists and shoving Taekwoon’s broad shoulder. The taller male keeps smirking as he just grabs the wrist again, pressing Jaehwan’s arm against the wall. In all honesty, Taekwoon is not holding onto him too roughly and if Jaehwan _really_ wants, he can pull both of his wrists away; instead the brunet chooses to pout and whine out _“Daeguni~_ ” stomping his foot in the process.

Taekwoon keeps both of his lover’s wrist _gently_ pressed against the wall as he mocks back _“Jyaniee~_ ” letting out a breathless snicker as he looks into Jaehwan’s brown eyes. Jaehwan stares back, lips slightly parted as he pants, a giddy grin still on display. Taekwoon tilts his head and places a haste kiss against the other’s temple, lips grazing down to the cheekbones, the tip of Jaehwan’s nose, then his chin. Jaehwan whines from the interaction, jutting his lips out in a frown. The raven-haired male hovers over Jaehwan’s pouty lips, relishing the warm puffs of breath against his own. Taekwoon shifts closer, his bottom lips grazing along Jaehwan’s; both men taking in the tantalizing sparks of want and arousal with each touch. Without sparing another thought, Taekwoon connects their mouths, lips moving languidly against one another. 

One of Taekwoon’s hands let go of Jaehwan's wrist and reaches up to the curve of the shorter male’s neck, thumbs lovingly caressing the other’s jaw. Jaehwan sighs into the kiss, taking Taekwoon’s upper lip between his own, suckling lazily. He moves his free hand behind Taekwoon’s neck, long fingers tangling into the black locks, giving a firm pull. 

Taekwoon tilts his head and groans, his own hand reaching up to grab Jaehwan’s brown waves. The officer’s other hand lets go of his lover’s hand, sliding down his chest and settling on his hip, giving it a firm squeeze. Jaehwan keens against Taekwoon’s lips in response. Driven by the little noises coming out of his lover, Taekwoon grapples for Jaehwan’s ass as he pushes his hardening erection against the shorter male’s. 

Taekwoon pulls one of Jaehwan’s legs up over his own hip, pushing his crotch once more against the flight attendant’s, causing the other to gasp against his mouth. His hand keeps a firm grip on the shorter male’s ass as they start grinding against each other. Taekwoon pushes his tongue inside Jaehwan’s welcoming cavern, brushing it against the roof. He revels in the moan the younger male releases. Jaehwan pulls on Taekwoon’s hair, whimpering at the protrusion in his mouth, as his hips cant up to meet his boyfriend’s hardening length. 

The taller male parts from Jaehwan, only to reattach his mouth over the other’s exposed neck; suckling and lightly biting enough for the younger male to feel but not enough to leave a deep bruise. His hips continue to grind against the other’s as Jaehwan’s moans egg him on. 

_“_ Oh _shit,_ Taekwoon!” Jaehwan gasps, hand grappling for his boyfriend’s wide shoulder as he pulls on Taekwoon’s hair with his other hand, his head subconsciously lolling to accommodate the older male. 

Taekwoon kisses down to Jaehwan’s clavicle, sucking on the protruding bone as his hands knead the flight attendant's globes. He starts to move one hand under Jaehwan’s shirt, palms running along faint abdominal muscle, fingertips tracing along ribs, before settling on a nipple. 

Jaehwan howls when the taller male starts to rub at the bud, feeling his nipple harden right away. Taekwoon grabs the bottom of Jaehwan’s t-shirt, hastily pulling it off and chucking it somewhere to the side, then reattaches his lips to the opposing nub. The brunet whines, pushing his chest out towards Taekwoon. 

The taller male wraps his arm around Jaehwan’s waist while his lips leaves trails of open-mouthed kisses along the latter’s chest as he moves down. His other hand is already pulling at the waistband of Jaehwan’s shorts, mouth stopping to nip at the jut of his hip bone. Taekwoon sucks a bruise onto the skin as he palms the other’s erection through his shorts.

Jaehwan bemoans from a mixture of satisfaction and disdain, “ _Taek,_ you fucker, hurry up!” 

The officer glances up with a smirk against Jaehwan’s hip, deciding to pull down the shorts in one swift movement, causing the younger male’s cock to spring out. A shiver runs down Jaehwan’s spine when Taekwoon starts to stroke his length. He feels a drop of sweat forming at his temple when his boyfriend takes in the tip of his cock into his mouth, bobbing his head up and down and gradually taking more in. Jaehwan bites his lips through a loud moan, hoping he’s muffled it well enough that the neighbors haven’t heard him through the wall.

Taekwoon stares up at his lover’s scrunched facial expression, puffy lips parted, neck muscles straining from how hard he’s trying to stay quiet. It’s all futile, really, because Jaehwan’s mere existence is thunderous. From Jaehwan’s tumultuous entrance into his humdrum life to his thrilling travels as a flight attendant to his never-ending stories and babbling, Taekwoon would have it no other way. He takes in all of it, falling deeper into the abyss that is Lee Jaehwan with each fleeting moment they share. He loves to hear the other lose his composition and his control over his own vocal cords, releasing the _absolute prettiest noises_ that Taekwoon has ever heard. Jaehwan grabs a handful of Taekwoon’s hair when the older male deepthroats him, releasing melodic wail, immediately biting his lips trying to stay quiet. Taekwoon finds it endearing. 

The shorter male whines, pulling at Taekwoon’s hair as he stutters _oh so softly_ , “S-stop it or I’m g-gonna come.” He stares down with a pleading look, big brown eyes glossy, pupils dilated. Taekwoon takes that as a sign to push Jaehwan’s hips harder against the wall as he starts to bob his head faster. “Taek- _Taekwoon!_ ” the brunet gasps sharply, grip on the other’s hair getting tighter. He glances down to find the older male locking eyes with him as he swiftly bobs his head. Jaehwan’s mind briefly registers how uncomfortable his sweaty back feels from the friction against the wall, but those thoughts immediately get muddled by the stimulating heat and pressure around his cock. Throwing his head back, he gives up all inhibition and groans loudly, breathing fast. “ _Fuck!_ ” he shouts as his entire body starts to shake. Looking down at Taekwoon he whines, voice already up several pitches, “I’m gonna, I’m gonna-” he chokes on his own words and mewls loudly as a wave of delightful tingles expand through his entire body.

Taekwoon tastes the spurts of bitter, thick come as he continues to suck Jaehwan through his orgasm. It’s only when the brunet’s rapid breathing slowly transitions to a whimper from overstimulation does Taekwoon let go. He holds onto Jaehwan as he gets up and places a kiss on the other’s pink cheeks. 

The shorter male wraps his arms around Taekwoon’s neck and pulls him in close for a heated kiss, using the other’s wide shoulder for support since his knees are still a little wobbly. His attention is caught once he feels the other man’s hard-on against his hip, a faint jolt of arousal lighting up as his body tries to recover from the orgasm he just had. Sighing against Taekwoon’s mouth, he moves one of his hands down to stroke the erection through the other’s sweats. Taekwoon chokes against his mouth as he grinds his hips against the other’s, maneuvering both of them towards the bed. 

Taekwoon’s strong grip on his waist doesn’t let go even as they both haphazardly try to make out the direction of the bed, mouths still against one another’s. Jaehwan can faintly hear his oldies playlist, mind too preoccupied to even figure out what song is playing. Next thing he knows the raven-haired male is falling onto the bed, pulling Jaehwan down on top of him, releasing an _oof_ in the process. Both of their legs are hanging off of the bed as Jaehwan’s thigh presses against Taekwoon’s shaft, causing him to moan loudly.

Jaehwan releases a snort, giggling against Taekwoon’s cheek which is immediately cut-off when Taekwoon reattaches their lips. The taller male rolls them over, hovering over Jaehwan as his clothed erection presses against the brunet’s bare, sensitive cock. He whines into the kiss, legs immediately moving to wind around Taekwoon’s hip. 

The officer takes in Jaehwan’s bottom lip between his teeth, gently gnawing on the softness. The shorter male presses against Taekwoon’s shoulder and shifts them over so he’s sitting on the older male’s lap. He stares down at Taekwoon with a gleam in his eyes and a coquettish grin on his lips. Jaehwan’s hands are rubbing over Taekwoon’s chest, slowly moving down to the bottom of his tank top before pulling it off of the other. The younger male lets his palms run over his boyfriend’s taut muscles, dragging his fingers through the grooves until they end up at the band of the sweatpants.

He pouts, looking up at Taekwoon, pulling back the band and letting go so it hits against the other’s skin with a dull slap. His hand moves further down, cupping his boyfriend’s cock over the sweatpants, causing Taekwoon to hiss.

Jutting his lower lips, Jaehwan whines “ _Poor Daeguni_ ~” with a teasing lilt to his voice. He rubs his palm up and down over the clothing, sighing exaggeratedly, “this must be _so hard_ for you.” The simple gesture has the older male shuddering out a gasp. Jaehwan giggles as he continues, he palms move up to Taekwoon’s hips, fingers pulling on the bands of the sweatpants, “I’m sure I could help.” Taekwoon sits up on his elbows to look at the younger male. Jaehwan bats his eyelashes, a coy smile on his face, as he starts to pull at the sweatpants, swiftly sliding down to his knees, dragging the other’s pants with him. 

He pulls the sweatpants off entirely, chucking it somewhere behind him. Jaehwan looks up to find his boyfriend as if he is holding his breath. The brunet shoots a grin baring his teeth full on display and wraps a hand around the base of the thick length in front of him, pumping the warm shaft in tandem. Taekwoon immediately groans as he feels Jaehwan’s soft palms rubbing up and down his cock, providing wonderful friction. “Oh _Jaehwan_ …” he moans. The flight attendant shoots Taekwoon a wink and blows him a kiss.

The older male takes in the action and snickers to himself. “You know…” he waits for the younger male to glance up at him, hand slightly slowing down his ministrations, “I heard that ‘ _blowing into the tube will also inflate the life jacket,’”_ smirking, as he stares down at Jaehwan. 

The brunet stops mid-stroke to look his boyfriend dead in the eyes, impassive at first as he tries to stifle a laugh, “Well,” he starts off with a giggle, hand giving a lazy stroke, “guess I’m glad to have...a _whistle to attract attention_.” he smirks, placing a chaste kiss on the tip of Taekwoon’s cock, causing the older male to hiss.

Jaehwan lets out a giggle, wrapping his lips around the tip. He watches his boyfriend groan loudly as his head tips back. Smirking against the cock in his mouth, Jaehwan moves further down on the length, hallowing his cheeks as he takes in more. He feels Taekwoon’s long fingers run through his dark locks as he hears the older male mutter something along the lines of _shit_. Jaehwan feels a hint of pride bubbling in his chest (and arousal burning in his loins). He happily hums while bobbing his head up and down the length, causing the other male to whine loudly.

Looking up, he sees Taekwoon trains his eyes on Jaehwan, pants leaving through his lips, shoulders tense and muscles straining. Jaehwan moves off of the cock with a pop, lacing his hand around the base. He strokes the length with a pout adoring his lips, as if they weren’t wrapped around Taekwoon’s girth. Jaehwan sighs like he doesn’t hear the whiny moans the older male is releasing. “Taekwoon, sweetheart, your shoulders look so tense. Are my blowjob skills that bad? I’m hurt.” he mock cries petulantly, continuing to jerk the other male off.

Taekwoon blinks down at him, feeling a smile creep on his face. “It’s-” he feels his breath stutter once the younger male takes him back in, big brown eyes glancing up. The officer grits through his groan, trying to compose himself, before nearly whispering “it’s because you look-” a gasp “you look _beautiful_.” Jaehwan gags at that statement, throat trying to relax, cheeks now heating up from something other than exertion. The older male releases a chuckle, brushing away the sweaty fringes from Jaehwan’s forehead. “ _So fucking beautiful_.” 

He gently pulls the other off of his dick, a trail of saliva between the puffy lips and the tip of his cock. Jaehwan blinks up at him owlishly, lips still parted. Music is faintly playing in the background and the streaks of sunlight have shifted towards the wall against the bed. Taekwoon pulls Jaehwan up on top of his lap and reattaches their lips, sighing into the kiss. Jaehwan exhales against Taekwoon’s lips, resting his forehead against the other’s for a fading moment. 

The older male holds onto the other’s waist and places a peck behind his ear, leaving short kisses all over his neck, leading Jaehwan to squirm in the ticklish feelings. He then rolls the two of them over properly onto the bed, moving back to kiss the flight attendant again. Jaehwan groans against his lips and pulls away “This is nice and all, but can we move this along?” he impatiently demands. Taekwoon looks down at his boyfriend, giving a teasing grin, not moving an inch. A song by the Platters can be heard somewhere in the distance as both males blink at each other. Jaehwan huffs out a “Taekwoon!” as he kicks his feet out under the other. 

Taekwoon laughs joviently, “Okay, okay, I’m sorry,” he smiles as his hand reaches over for a bottle of lube stashed in the nightstand against the bed. He gently nips at the brunet’s jaw as he takes some onto his finger tip, unhurriedly moving it between Jaehwan’s legs. The flight attendant spreads his long legs, as if on instinct. Taekwoon tenderly brushes his fingertips against the other’s puckered entrance, feeling a dick twitch when he hears a sharp intake of breath. He nuzzles his nose against Jaehwan’s temple as he pushes a slender finger in, smiling when he hears the other softly mutter _fucking finally_ with a shudder. 

He shifts his head up over Jaehwan to see the other flutter his eyelash as Taekwoon begins to lazily pump his long finger in and out, releasing a little moan almost going over the older male’s ears. Jaehwan bites his bottom lip and brings his hands to clutch at his pillow, looking up at Taekwoon with slitted eyes, murmuring to _add another_. Taekwoon responds with a deep kiss as he slides in a second digit, leisurely pumping in and out, swallowing the little moans Jaehwan is releasing. 

The brunet gasps out a loud moan when Taekwoon’s finger brushes against his prostate, tilting his head away to shout out “ _Taekwoon_ ,” encouraging the officer to rub further against there. Jaehwan makes a choking noise at the sensation, one hand grabbing Taekwoon’s bicep as the other pulls at his pillow. He lets out another _pretty_ whine then grunts out “Okay, I need you to put your dick in me, right now. Right at this moment! Like you should’ve put it in yesterday or someth-” gasping when Taekwoon’s other hand wraps around his cock. “Oh _fuck_ , Taekwoon please!” he groans. Jaehwan glances up to see his boyfriend smirking down at him. He whines once more with a scowl, “Please, _please,_ Officer Jung I _demand_ you put that dick in me now!” he shouts irritably as he tries to make grabby hands at the older’s erection. 

Taekwoon removes his hand from Jaehwan’s shaft and grabs the younger’s wrist, pushing it down against the bed. “You’re so damn cute.” he simply says, laughter hiding in his voice as he pulls his fingers out. He takes some more lube into his palm and slicks up his length, hissing against the touch. Glancing down he catches the younger male impatiently biting his lips. He puts the lube container back on the nightstand and takes a couple of tissues to unhurriedly wipe his hand, shooting a smile at the disgruntled male. “Taekwoon, I swear to g-” 

The older male cuts the other off with a quick peck, placing a placating hand on the other’s hip. He settles in between the other’s waiting legs, first pressing the tip of his cock against the other’s hole then steadily sliding in. Jaehwan moans softly, sighing as the officer bottoms out. Taekwoon feels his breath shudder as he takes in the delightful warmth around his cock. He caresses Jaehwan’s thigh and nips at his neck, waiting for the younger male to adjust. Lazily, he shifts in and out until the brunet stutters out a “You can go faster.” 

Smiling against Jaehwan’s cheek, Taekwoon speeds up. Both hands hold onto the other’s hips as he shifts up to his knees, grunting with each thrust. Jaehwan keens at a particular thrust, encouraging Taekwoon to continue in that angle. Pride swells in the older male’s chest, taking in the celestial image in front of him as: Jaehwan’s parted lips releasing litanies of moans, eyes shut tight, his cheeks and the tip of his nose dusted in blush, brown fringes stuck to his forehead. He hears “Unforgettable” playing in the other room and feels an overwhelming content and love in his chest. Jaehwan briefly opens his eyes to stare up at Jaehwan through hooded eyes, a breathy _Taek_ leaving his lips. 

Taekwoon gulps, taking Jaehwan’s cock into his palm, providing lazy strokes. Jaehwan lets out a garbled, loud moan and clenches around the officer as he moves closer to the other’s to the other’s trembling lips. Jaehwan winds his arms around the taller male, fingers digging into his black hair. Taekwoon quietly moans out “ _Jaehwan-ah_.” against the brunet’s lips. They both stare at each other as the song changes in the other room. 

Jaehwan whimpers out “oh _fuck,_ Taek.” when Taekwoon starts stroking his shaft faster. The officer knows he won’t last very much longer and from the way Jaehwan is scratching Taekwoon’s back with his nails, he must be just as close. The taller male continues his thrusting into Jaehwan with a newfound determination. The younger male’s moans increase in pitch. Taekwoon’s breath hitches with each push and pull, hands gripping Jaehwan’s hips tightly. 

The brunet stutters out one last moan as he feels the familiar tingle throughout his entire body. Taekwoon continues pumping Jaehwan’s cock and thrusting into him through his orgasm. Jaehwan arches his back, his chest against Taekwoon’s as his come decorates their abs and the older’s fist. 

The tight clenching around his own cock and the sight before him entices Taekwoon’s orgasm out of him. He feels a shudder through his entire body, riding out his orgasm as he paints Jaehwan’s walls with his come. The officer hears Jaehwan’s overstimulated whimpers against his ears as the brunet pulls him closer, hands lovingly stroking his shoulders. Taekwoon slows down after several more thrusts, carefully pulling out before laying on his side. Both males pant as they stare up at the ceiling, some Connie Francis song playing in the other room. 

The flight attendant stretches his limbs with a groan, “That was pleasant.” he remarks, batting his eyelashes at Taekwoon before turning, ass full on display, grabbing some wipes out of the nightstand’s drawer. Taekwoon sits up and stretches, scoffing a little with a sly smile. The officer pinches the globe in front of him, causing the brunet to squeak loudly. “Taekwoon, you annoying shit!” he yells as he takes out a couple of wipes and practically throws the bag at the older male. 

Taekwoon laughs at his boyfriend as the shorter male grumbles and wipes the mess between his legs, muttering something about it being _hotter than Satan's balls_ in the room. The older male wipes away the mess on his own body, reaching over Jaehwan to throw the soiled wipe in the trashcan and taking the opportunity to place a wet, loud smooch on the brunet’s cheek. Jaehwan squeals at the wet peck as Taekwoon gets up to turn on the ceiling fan because it admittedly does feel a lot hotter in the room. As soon as the fan starts rotating he hears his lover release a long sigh and mutter “Finally.” The officer turns around to find Jaehwan lying on his front, back and ass up as he enjoys the breeze of the fan. He’s about to walk back to the bed when he notices the abandoned toy plane on the ground. Taekwoon amusingly grins, picking up the toy before settling on the bed next to Jaehwan. There are some streaks of sunlight decorating the other’s pale back, draping over the beautiful curve of his ass. 

He caresses against the brunet’s spine with his knuckles, with Jaehan letting out a content sigh and muttering “That feels nice.” against the pillow. Another Dinah Washington song plays from Jaehwan’s phone and a nice breeze comes in through the cracked window. Taekwoon smiles and picks up the plane with his other hands, chuckling slightly. 

Jaehwan opens his eyes and curiously perks his head up, glancing back at Taekwoon and saying “What so funn- oh not again!” he bemoans. His boyfriend looks down at Jaehwan with a smug grin, biting his lips as he makes a whooshing noise, taking the toy plane on some random routes. The flight attendant sighs with defeats, pouting. “Whatever, keep playing with your toy.” he grumbles, turning to lie back down, before adding, “But I expect you to keep rubbing my back the way you were.” he demands and puts his head back down on the pillow. 

Taekwoon’s smiles, grazing the tips of his fingers in random patterns against the younger male’s back. Jaehwan sighs once more and closes his eyes shut. The older male’s gaze lingers briefly on the sweat droplets on his back. He continues his plane’s journey, moving it about in convoluted routes, sound effects in tow. The “whooshing” of his plane changes up ever so slightly as it starts its descent, stuttering as phantomly goes over the dips of Jaehwan’s ass then landing steadily on his back. He clears his throat and lays his head down right next to Jaehwan on the pillow before mumbling, “Ladies and gentleman, we have arrived at our destination.” Jaehwan chortles at that response, eyes still closed, breathing quiet. Taekwoon sighs and drops a kiss on Jaehwan’s exposed neck, quietly whispering “I love you.” He wraps his arm around Jaehwan’s waist as he nuzzles against the other’s shoulder. 

The flight attendant opens his eyes slightly, turning his head and shifting towards Taekwoon. He caresses his boyfriend’s cheeks and places a gentle kiss on his lips. The younger male smiles, “I love you too.” Taekwoon smiles back, taking the hand on his cheek and nipping at the wrist. Jaehwan hisses at the slight bite and pouts at the older male, turning away only to groan when his sweaty back touches the sheets and the toy plane digs into his back. He grabs the toy plane almost stuck to his back and considers chucking it across the room. He settles on placing it on the nightstand. “Okay I love you but can we please take a shower and eat something? I’m starving.” he says, further jutting his lips out at Taekwoon. 

Taekwoon laughs, taking both of Jaehwan’s cheek’s into his hands and places a peck on his lips. “I thought you’d never ask.”

* * *

There is live music playing somewhere outside as both men push through the crowded street. They make their way towards the food stand, hands tightly intertwined, huge grins plastered on their faces. “I’m so hungry I could eat an entire chicken.” Jaehwan says to Taekwoon, eyes wide with seriousness. 

The taller male laughs, muttering a _cute_ before adding “I’ll buy you an entire chicken.” The flight attendant gives a pleased smile in return as they enter the food stall. The older owner looks up at the couple and smiles. “Oh, nice to see you two without uniform." he amusingly cackles, "What will you guys be having tonight?”

Jaehwan ponders, thinking of his options for a second and says in broken Cantonese “Whole chicken.” looking over at Taekwoon when the owner starts chuckling at him. 

Taekwoon shrugs with a knowing grin and places a peck on his cheek. The owner turns to the taller male and asks “And what can I get for you?” Taekwoon thinks for a second and glances at his boyfriend currently enamored with the rotisserie chicken in the display box. He smiles because no matter where Jaehwan may be next week or next year, tonight he's here with Taekwoon. He turns to the food stall's owner, “I think I’ll be trying something different tonight.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I've been thinking about this idea for a Keo fic for _years_ now, but just got around to starting it a couple of weeks ago. I mostly wrote this for myself (since I absolutely love this movie, particularly this scene [here](https://youtu.be/UayW5CHnm6I)) but I hope anyone reading this also enjoys it. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments are always appreciated ^_^  
> Find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/3star4life).


End file.
